Two Worlds
by MustangPrincess
Summary: A/U-What if the real world and the Naruto universe collided? I'm not really good with summaries. My first fanfic. Rated M for safety. Pairings OCxNaruto and some others.


A/N-Well this my first fanfic so please be nice. The only thing I ask is no flames. They do not help make my writing any better and I wont beg for reviews. This an Alternate Universe so many of the characters will be OOC but I will try to keep them within their personality. I wont have Gaara hugging everyone and saying that he loves everyone. Anyho please enjoy...

'thinking'

"speaking"

Disclamer-The last time I looked I don't own Naruto

There is a scroll in the Hokage's Library that has been long forgotten. Only a few people know of this scroll and the words. The scroll was written by the First Hokage over a hundred years ago. A prophet came to him on night in his dreams. He stated to him that a child from a different world would come and save the world from darkness and she would have a guardian. The Guardian would be one that has two souls and the child from another world would make the Guardian whole. The Guardian will teach the child and she will be stronger than anyone only the Guardian would more powerful, but there is one thing that can let the darkness come. If the two are separated from one another for any long periods of time they would get sick and parish not long after, for one cannot live without the other. These two together would make God himself bow.

Hundred years has passed and the darkness that was foretold is starting to take over the land. Tsunade was sitting in her office reading over paper work when the door open and Shinuze walked through the door. "Please no more paper work. I have enough with the problems that been happening." the Fifth said with her head on her desk.

"Tsunade a report came in from the group you sent out to the Sound Village." when she heard her say that, Tsunade lifted her head.

"What did they say?" Walking over Shizune sat on one of the chairs.

"Well they said that Orochimaru came to them.." before she could finish her sentence. Tsusnade stood up kick her chair back "WHAT!!" she screamed her hands forming fists.

Use to the angry outburst she finished "Well he came to them to warn them that something is coming that is more dangerous than him or the Akatsuki. They also wrote that they will be back by tomorrow. They also wrote that he gave them something to give you. "

"A darkness that is more dangerous than him or the Akatsuki. Shizune please send a letter to Jiraiya telling him that he needs to see me, Wolf, Butterfly come here." Shizune bowed and walked out the office to send the letter and two ANBU appeared in front of her desk. "Go to the gate and when team Kakashi returns bring them to me the minute they step into the village, Understand" she ordered them.

Bowing "Yes Hokage" they both said at the same time and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Picking her chair up from the floor she set it down and sat down heavily. Opening one of her desk drawers she takes out her bottle of sake and a cup. Pouring herself a nice glass she downed it in on gulp. "Well I guess I should find some information about this darkness."

* * *

In the other world...Ft Lauderdale, Florida

"Come on mom, were going to be late!" a girl yelled from the passenger seat of the car. The girl huffed and sat back against the seat folding her arms across her chest. She had long black hair that was pulled into a bun. She was wearing her Gi. It was black with a tiger that looked like it was going to attack on the back. Around the tiger the words 'Team Roaring Tiger, Ft. Lauderdale' Getting impatient she started tapping her foot 'Will she hurry up?' the minute she finished her thought her mother came running out to the car.

"Sorry Alex I couldn't find the the backup battery to the camcorder." she said getting into the driver's seat. Starting the car and pulling out of the driveway she continued "I can't believed that you made it to the regional tournament. You just started practicing with the double broadsword and kung-fu."

"I know mom, but you should already know that it is the same with every sport I ever do. After a few months I always end up being better that the teachers or the people that been playing since they were little. Even at school I have to hide the fact that from the coaches that I'm some sports prodigy. I get into these competitions to have fun but I always have to hold back." she looked out the window watching the city go by as they drove down town to the convention center.

"I know that sweetie but I still amazes me. I always wondering why you never want to go to any of the nationals?" her mom asked turning into the parking garage.

"I just don't want people hounding me." with that last statement her mom turned into a parking space.

Getting out of the car they walked into the convention center. They followed the signs to the sign up for competitors. When she entered saw here team waving at her. She smiled and wave back. Turning towards her mom "Well mom go find a good seat I'll see you after the match" she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Ok sweetie. Tell everyone good luck for me" she smiled and hugging her daughter. She turned and walked to find herself a seat in the stands.

Alex walked over to her team. "Hi everyone sorry I'm late." Everyone just smiled said it was alright. Her sifu was about to say something when over the intercom a female voice spoke. "Would Team Roaring Tiger please report to the table to sign in." The team walked through the other teams to the table.

When they reached the table they lined up. Alex was first in line. The woman started asking her questions. "Name" the lady said.

"Alexandra Murphy" she answered back

"Age"

"Eighteen years old"

"Height and weight"

"Five feet eight inches and one hundred thirty pounds"

"Thank you please stand over there and wait for the rest of your team" the lady said pointing to the wall that had a sign with their teams name on it. Alex walked over and watch the rest of her team going through the questions. When everyone was done one of the officials came over and asked them to follow. He brought them to where they will be waiting for there turn. Stretching and getting warmed up her sifu walked over to her and handed her the double broadswords. "Alex this is probably your first competition so here some advice" he said with a smile and the thought 'More than you know' went through her head. "Just have fun and don't be worry if you mess up." when he finished they heard the announcer call them to the floor. Walking out the lights blinded them and the crowd was deafing.

Naruto's World-

Kakashi's team , Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, was making their way to the Gates of Kohona. They were happy to leave that God forsaken village. Early that same day when they were packing up to leave when Naruto found a scroll that didn't belong to them.

"What is this?" he asked everyone. They walked over and stared at it. Kakashi picked it up and inspected it for traps. When he deemed that it was safe he opened it and read it to himself. As he read it his eye went wider and wider in shock.

"We have to get back to the village quickly the Hokage needs to read this." he said quickly rolling the scroll back up and sticking it in his pack.

They raced back to the village. A day and half they made it to the gates. Two ANBU appeared the minute they stepped foot in the village. "The Hokage..." Kakashi interrupted him "We are our way"

When they reached the office they didn't even knock on the door. "You need to read this." Kakashi said taking out the scroll and handing it to her. She unrolled it and read it. "Where did you find this?" she asked looking up from it with a shocked look on her face.

"What does it say Granny?" Naruto said looking back and forth between the two. Tsunade eye twitched when he called her that. Sakura and Sai just looked worried. "Well remember what Orochimaru said to you at the village." All three nodded their heads "well it deals with that." She looked at Kakashi and was about to say something when Jiraiya came through the open window. "Tsunade what is going on?"

She hands him the scroll to read. "I thought this was in the your families personal library?" he said flabbergasted.

"I was looking for it after I received the report from Kakashi. I remember hearing about it when I was a little girl. I think that Snake bastard stole it, but why would he give it back." she finished then went into deep thought.

Kakashi spoke up "Well I think that he told us and gave the scroll back because he is actually scared and whatever is coming it will keep him from his goal." The Hokage looked up and nodded "That might be true." she looks at the three "You three go home and rest. Everything that was said here is an S-Class secret, understand?" The three nodded and turned and left the office. "Kakashi I want you to keep an eye on Naruto. You and your team will not go om any missions till we figure out this all means. Remember this is a S-class secret you may go." Kakashi nodded and left. She turns to the last one in the room "I need you to stay in town for awhile. I'm going to need your help with this" he nodded then smiled "Sure I'll stay for awhile there is a place that just opened and I wanted to check it out. Might be a place for my research." right when he finished his sentence Tsunade sent him into the wall "Pervert!" she screamed and walked out her office. Picking himself up and brushing the dust off himself she thought 'I love you too' and with that he left to go do some research at on of the local bathhouses.


End file.
